gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate King Captain Jim Logan
'Early Piracy and Life' Jim was born to and extremely wealthy family which his parents OWNED the island he live and played in Raven's Cove but three years into his life, the island was invaded by first Beckett then Roger both claiming to give them the island or else. after three weeks they two leaders showed up claiming war, his parents shipped Jim off with his second Uncle Daken under a Navy Ship, (the Island sank due to war and a Curse.) they were attacked while on their way to Tortuga to start a new life, Jim made time fly playing with a Jewel encrusted Dagger which was given to him by the ships Captain James Sterling their time to Port Royal was stalled by other Pirates and the EITC. Instead of spending a year going to Tortuga they instead spent many years getting put off course, they finally arrived in Tortuga when Jim was 15, his Uncle died during a pirate Raid Jim keeps the Dagger James gave him safely at his side at all times, Jim took many jobs as managing, Ship building honest living jobs, but nothing made him happy but stealing and making profit, the second Jim got enough to buy a sloop he shipped out to Ravens Cove to see his parents but was arrested for traveling with illegal Rum and having an illegal Stowaway. after about 3 months Jim awoke in a jail cell with Captain Jack Sparrow( a Family friend of his parents) who helped him out of jail. after about a year getting his money back he started truly being a pirate. 'Unknown point in time, Flourishing Pirate Career, working for the EITC and Pirate once more.' Jim met up with his brother and started working for him Flourishing Pirate Career, working for the EITC and Pirate once more Captain Jim Logan. became a Pirate, Working for his brother, Admiral Victor Creed Logan, shortly after he started working for his brother he started getting close to a few friends, such as Blood Sword,Scarre,Duchess of Anemosis,Pearson Wright, Charles Raidmalley,Charlotte Mcsilver and Kimberly Jasmine. during his time working for his brother he started the Illustrious Front Lines to combat the Skull Clan, beat them, and after a few months of "peace" Lord Leon approached him ordering to join the EITC or he would delete him and the Duchess, Jim then worked against his will for the EITC until he saw an opportunity, the Dragon Pearls, as he sent the whole guild on a search, they were left thin and the Francis Brigande,Palidin, and the remnant Skull Clan attacked and Jim Left the guild in the confusion. Jim then continued his Pirate Carrer although his brother temporarily left the title of Pirate King to the hands of Jack Swordmeance and Jim kept his title as Commissioner of the Pirates. Jim automatically started Plundering for money. Around the Time of the Elites Of the company vs the 5th Brethren Court Jim was running a successful new Rum running business, but was shut down due to some authorities caught one of Jim employees with illegal Rum. 'War with the EITC and Joining the 5th Brethren Court' After seeing the deaths that the EITC has been causing around the Caribbean, Jim had started his own war against the EITC sinking ships,killing their men and holding others for ransom. until he saw he could no longer battle this threat himself he started searching for the 5th Brethren Court. After seeing that not even the 5th Brethren Court could beat the EITC Jim attempted to use the Dragon Pearls to wish for the EITC to disappear but was stopped by Lord Leon. Who wished the Dragon Pearls would cease to exist in the Pirate World. After weeks of searching for the Brethren Court he located the Pirate King Jack Swordmeance which he was relived to hear the survivors of the Battle were reforming the Pirate Navy to combat Lord Leon. Jim saw That there was need for a new Brethren Court On October 26, Jim Started the The Original Brethren Court Not long before Halloween Jim started training for the The Yearly Dance Competition with friends. Shortly after Halloween Jim and Duchess of Anemosis started hunting Captain Chris Jericho who was taking out the French population. Jim and the Courts started Planning on how to deal with the growing EITC Threat 'Alternate Time Line' Jim came to Tia Dalma in late October 1721(2010) asking her about some weird dreams he had been having, Tia told him "Ye have been witnessin' an alternate tim'lin' me boy" Tia wrote it out as she was witnessing it. " Thee Raven's Cove did not sink at all, u lived a privileged life style, Instead of living on your own for two years and sailing with yer adopted father, U stayed at Raven's Cove training for a "threat" that would never come. over the course of yer life yer brothers sailed off to Tortuga to become a Pirate while ye stayed at home for a whole 'nother year, the next year u purchased a Light Sloop and sailed to Port Royal. But instead of yer (second) Brother being killed on Raven's Cove he was instead killed in a Hanging for hiding a Pirate in his house. yer first brother Victor still became Pirate King. but u still lived a rich lifestyle, instead of spending yer life fighting ye spent it getting money and ye settled down with ye family. So ye became much weaker then you are now, but, yer Brother was killed by an accidental Shot from Captain Jack Sparrow's Ship. Yer parents died of old age. and Ye had a sister who died not before an age of tin. You continued your life as a very rich man in Tortuga with yer family but you soon realised you were very weak and by da time ye were 24 ye have had 3 boys,1 beautiful girl and a beautiful wife. the vision ended with Tia showing an image of Jim with his young and beautiful family Tia called Jim back to Cuba as she claimed she was witnessing anther Alternate Timeline In Mid-November Jim visited Tia Dalma about more visions he had been having, Jim claimed it was just nightmares about Leon beating the Brethren Courts and taking over the Caribbean, Tia declined, it was an Alternate timeline where The 3 Brethren Courts and its allies continued a 4year long war that lasted up until 1725(2014) where the Pirates lost and Lord Leon took over the entire Caribbean, France, Spain and every country killing EVERY Pirate, and the ones who didn't die, became Slaves or EITC agents. and she said not even u(jim) Jack Swordmenace, Duchess or even Charles Raidmalley survived. when it ended Jim just stood in horror, he asked. "How can i prevent this" Tia just replied "You can only prevent it, from ending the war sooner" Jim left Cuba with many thoughts in his head. 'Other Dates in time ' On October 6, 1721 Jim said he was in Love with Duchess of Anemosis(who is married) In Mid-October Captain Jim Logan was made General Manager of his new guild the Elites of the Company''?'' On October 13, 1721 him and his guild members started a search for the Dragon Pearls. On October 14, 1721 a random Pirate accidentally broke Jim's Scouter while on his search for the Dragon Pearls by shooting it. On October 15, 1721 not only did Jim successfully repair the scouter but when he fought a PVP his scouter's eye piece and Jim repaired it quickly. On October 17, 1721 Jim Left the EITC for his friends guild which he became General Manager. On October 19, Jim left his Friend's Guild and explored the Caribbean for new friends and to try and find his parents. On October 26, Jim Started the 6th Brethren Court. On October 31,1721 and November 1 1721(2010) Jim started hunting down Captain Chris Jericho and his Black Pearl On November 9, 1721(2010) Jim's Scouter broke(again) but this time he read a power level rising to fast for it to keep up and exploded. On December 31, 1721 Jim turned 21. .. 'Power level' Jim stated early on he read an accurate power level of 139 but when he gets angry he states his power level can shoot up to 410 'Equipment and Abilites and Images' Jim's Sword is the Cursed Seafang Jims Gun is the Tri-Shooter Jim's Dagger- ASP Dagger Jim's Musket- a Cadet's Musket Ki-Sense a rare ability that is difficult to learn Scouter- he can read power levels and see were people are more easily 'Trivia' *Jim Revealed his Father died on ravens Cove years before and his mother re-married to another man(unnamed) *He days he hates not using a scouter *All of Jim's Family members were either wealthy or had a title *Jim is in love with Duchess of Anemosis *Some of his friends say Jim has a stash of Riches somewhere *Jim might dress and act like a gentlemen but he is a Pirate at Heart. *Jims Bloodline is full Of gentlmen and Rich heritage(that why he acts like a gentleman) *Jim is the second person of his family to be a Pirate(the first being his brother) *Jim is the only person in his family not to own a mansion *Jim maybe 1/2 1/3 British and his Father came from the Western Colonies(America) meaning his Family Reunions dont end well(lol) *Jim's Hero is William Turner *Jim Claims he Respects Captain Hector Barbossa more but he Likes Jack Sparrow more. *Jims Power level is stated at 139.02 Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Lord Category:Parliament Members Category:CIG Members